


All Better

by am_bellanoire



Series: Black Gold (Slices of Life) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/am_bellanoire
Summary: “Oww Bella!”“Hush pet, I'm hardly touching you. Now keep still....”"It hurts!”“This little thing? Stop being dramatic...I've almost got it”





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoaringJe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoaringJe/gifts).



“ _Shit_.”

The sound of Hermione swearing wasn't the most common sound that graced their home and so Bellatrix thought something must be disastrously wrong. Even if both had a very different meaning of the word 'disaster', the dark witch moved quickly to the source of the foul language, her wand hand twitching on instinct. 

When all she found was her lover standing in the kitchen, cradling her hand, hopping from one foot to the other as if in pain, she relaxed a bit, her lips curling into a smirk even as she continued in the direction of the brunette. 

''Burned the pasta sauce?” she asked, her tone low and droll, rife with poorly concealed laughter. 

“No, I got a bloody splinter.” 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and tutted softly, reaching out to take Hermione's injured hand in hers. “I'm not even going to ask how you managed that one. Though if memory serves me correctly, I told you to let the Elf take care of the domestic duties. You know she doesn't mind.” 

“Right. Lecture me later Bella, and get it out.” 

The dark witch snorted, unpeeling Hermione's clenched fist to get a better look at where the splinter had pierced her skin. “Ooh, didn't even rise to the bait, did you? Let's see then.”

“What are you doing?” 

The panic that entered Hermione's voice made one of Bellatrix's eyebrows arch and she stilled her hand, her wand raised to cast a silent summoning charm. 

“ _Getting it out_ , as you so nicely asked.” 

“Your summoning charm is too strong, you might accidentally 'Accio' my bones, Bella. Use something else.” 

Bellatrix scoffed at the reprimand and the uncharacterstic lack of logic on her lover's part. But she put her wand away and swapped it for the knife that rested on the countertop.

“Oh Merlin no! It's a splinter, you're not performing surgery!” 

She was still getting used to some Muggle terminology Hermione tended to drop here and there and her nose wrinkled in disdain, as she wondered what the hell 'surgery' was and how it involved knives. “Fine you bossy thing, suit yourself.” 

Using her fingernails she gripped the offending piece of wood embedded in Hermione's finger and twisted 

“Oww Bella!” The brunette yelped, trying to pull her hand out of the dark witch's, “I can do it! Let me do it!” 

“Hush, pet,” Bellatrix crooned on a chuckle, yanking her lover's hand back towards her, “I'm hardly touching you. Now keep still.” 

“It hurts!” 

“This little thing? Stop being dramatic. Gryffindors are supposed to be tougher than _that_ , no?. I've almost got it.” 

With a final pull, the splinter was free, a tiny drop of blood rising to the surface of the reddened skin of Hermione's finger. Bellatrix lifted it her lips and licked the crimson drop away before pressing a kiss to the digit. “There now, all better.”

Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes through a smile and shook her head. “Thank you.” 

“You can thank me better by letting the Elf finish the food before you hurt yourself again.” 

Hermione pursed her lips, a decidedly puckish expression on her face as she smirked. "If she cooks, you won't be eating at all. How's that?" 

With a pout, Bellatrix allowed her eyelashes to flutter, stepping closer to her lover and grabbing her by the waist, purring at the throaty moan that crept out of Hermione's throat, "I love it when you talk dirty to me."


End file.
